El amor verdadero llega con el tiempo
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: Hyde trabaja en el Blue&Boys y siendo el numero 1 ahì no cree en el amor, pero sera que el conocer a cierta presona cambiara de opinion?


Bueno aquí esta mi primer Fic de L'arc en Ciel! Wow, si que fue difícil escribirlo, en fin, es un lindo crossover con Love Mode!

Si señor espero que lo disfruten y si no han leído Love mode o no saben que es al final les pondré una pequeña reseña de este lindo manga!

**Notas.-** Por cierto los personajes de Love Mode ni su historia me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yuki Shimizu sensei, y creo que jamás me pertenecerá a mi… que triste…

**Parejas:** KenxHyde – YukixTetsuya y demás jijijiji estas son las principales…

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es YAOI, si no te gusta entonces no la leas…. Espero que les guste!

Y si los chicos de Laruku les parecen que no son de acuerdo a su personalidad, quizás es porque no los conozco aún y solo los creo de cierta manera… en fin no los aburro màs y lean!

**1.- Las viejas amistades nunca se olvidan**

El verano recién empezaba y los últimos días habían sido muy ajetreados, no había tenido tiempo de descansar, pero al fin después de varios días se podía sentar tranquilo en su escritorio a hacer nada, al menos eso pensó hasta escuchar el teléfono, de mala gana tomo el auricular solo para escuchar a su secretaria informarle que alguien deseaba verlo, le dio indicaciones a la mujer para que le diera acceso a aquella persona mientras se preguntaba quien seria, pues ella solo le había dicho un hombre muy importante...

Al fin la puerta de aquella gran oficina se abrió para darle paso a un hombre que ya conocía bien, màs tenia tiempo de no verlo, se fijo en él, no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo por lo visto mas bajo que èl, igual de delgado, aunque eso no era de extrañarse, Ogawa Tetsuya siempre se había preocupado de 'conservar' su figura, lo que le impresiono fue la manera en la que iba vestido, llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de color amarillo que apenas si llegaban a sus rodillas, unas sandalias playeras del mismo color, una playera sin mangas de color blanco y llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros, Ken tuvo que suprimir una risa para no ofender a su visitante...

_-Ogawa! Que milagro, hace tiempo que no te veìa!-_

_-Vaya, somos amigos de la infancia y aùn me llamas Ogawa? Me siento ofendido Ken!-_

_-Cierto, lo siento Tetsuya, pero sabes que me gusta molestarte-_

_-Lo se, tu pasatiempo favorito, seré un hombre muy ocupado, pero nunca me olvido de los amigos, asì que decidì venir a visitarte-_

_-Solo porque sì?-_

_-Para nada, también querìa proponerte un... que ocurre? porque me miras de esa manera?-_

_-No iba a decirtelo Tetsuya, pero tu atuendo...-_

_-Ah, eso, veras, en mi empresa donde obviamente yo soy el dueño y presidente, impuse que un dìa a la semana deben de vestir de cierta manera! Este fue el dìa de vestir de playa, todos deben de vestir como si estuvieran en la playa, es obligatorio esta en el contrato y en el reglamento-_

_-Temo preguntar pero... que si no lo hacen?-_

_-Fàcil, no entran al edificio y se les resta dos dìas de sueldo...-_

_-Vaya... en fin, dijiste que venìas a algo màs?-_

_-Si, quiero proponerte un negocio, puedo sentarme verdad?-_

_-Claro disculpame, quieres algo de tomar?-_

_-No, no me quedare mucho tiempo, tengo otros asuntos que tratar, pero veras, puesto que eres el arquitecto màs prestigioso de todo Japón pues decidì que tu debes ser el elegido para...me estas escuchando?-_

_-Claro, pero no digas cosas que no son ciertas, no soy tan prestigiado...-_

_-No seas tan modesto Ken, es solo la verdad, en fin, despues discutiremos esto, mejor dime como has estado? Te casaste con Kasumi? Decìas estar muy enamorado-_

_-Cierto, pero tal parece que yo era el único, ella me dejo hace tiempo-_

_-Oh, problemas?-_

_-Algo asi, pero dejemos de hablar de eso, que hay de ti? La ultima vez que nos vimos, hace ya casi 10 años, ibas muy bien con Mochida-san, que hay de tu hijo? Ya debe estar muy grande-_

_-Mmmm, veras, Kaori y yo ahora somos solo buenos amigos, nada màs-_

_-Oh, se divorciaron?-_

_-Jamás nos casamos! Vivimos juntos, pero nunca nos casamos, en cuanto a mi hijo pues esta muy bien gracias, ahora tiene 8 años y vive en un internado muy lejos de aqui-_

_-Oh y eso porque?-_

_-Pues, porque quiero que tenga una buena educaciòn porque màs? A decir verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo libre y Kaori mucho menos asi que pensamos que eso era lo mejor y èl esta de acuerdo, pasa las vacaciones con nosotros asì que no hay problema-_

_-Sabe que ustedes están separados?-_

_-Claro... dejemos esto a un lado, hey tienes planes para esta noche?-_

_-Pues si, planeaba dormir-_

_-Jajaja, que gracioso eres, mira te invito a tomar algo que dices? Para recordar los viejos tiempos-_

_-Y hablaremos del trabajo que necesitas?-_

_-...No creo que tengamos tiempo, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe no?-_

_-Mmmm, supongo que no hay problema-_

_-Bien, si aun vives en donde mismo pasare por ti a las 9:30 pm., entendido?-_

_-Bien...-_

Tetsuya salio de la oficina y del edificio atrayendo las miradas curiosas de alguna que otra persona del lugar, al llegar al estacionamiento se subió a una limosina que le esperaba y después de darle algunas indicaciones al chofer subió el vidrio que les separaba y se dirigió hacia la persona que le esperaba allí, se trataba de un hombre que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta que le llegaba un poco màs abajo de los hombros, su pantalón y su camisa eran blancas, Tetsuya al verlo le sonrió y se recostó en su regazo mientras que su acompañante acariciaba su cabello sostenían una plàtica...

_-Y... logro su objetivo Sr. Ogawa?-_

_-...-_

_-Sr. Ogawa?-_

_-Te lo he dicho mil veces, llamame Tetsuya o Tet-chan, no me gusta que te dirijas a mì tan formalmente-_

_-Lo siento... Tetsuya-_

_-Asi esta mejor, claro, yo siempre logro lo que me propongo... pero eso tu ya debes de saberlo! A proposito conseguiste lo que te pedì?-_

_-Por supuesto, el dueño estuvo muy complacido por ello-_

De su bolsillo saca una tarjeta y se la entrega a Tetsuya

_-Oh bien! Membresía del Blue&Boys, cliente especial Kitamura Ken, màs que perfecto! con esto seguro que Ken podrà entrar!-_

_-Eso quiere decir que esta noche no requerira de mis servicios? Después de todo llevara un acompañante…-_

_-Eh? No me malinterpretes Yuki, quiero que Ken se relaje un poco, no lo quiero para mi, para que quererlo a èl si te tengo a tì?-_

Tetsuya lo jala de la camisa y lo besa, Yuki no puede resistirse, poco después Tetsuya se retira y le sonríe, Yuki toca su rostro y también sonríe

_-Lo siento-_

_-Descuida Yuki, ya te lo dije, no me importa que tu trabajes en ese lugar, digo, si no lo hicieras, nunca te hubiera conocido y tu sabes que desde que te conocì mi corazòn late solo por y para tì-_

Yuki se sonroja ante tales palabras, Tetsuya se sienta y se acomoda en las piernas de Yuki, este se sorprende por las acciones de Tetsuya y solamente lo mira, Tetsu pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuki y comienza a besarlo, por su parte Yuki coloca una mano en la cintura de Tetsu mientras con la otra acaricia su espalda, al sentir el contacto con su piel Tetsu siente como su temperatura corporal comienza a subir, Yuki comienza a besar el cuello de Tetsu mordiéndolo suavemente ocasionando algunos leves gemidos por este, en un movimiento rápido Yuki recuesta a Tetsuya en el asiento y comienza a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Tetsuya quien solo siente estremecer su cuerpo cuando Yuki lo toca, Yuki desliza su mano hasta el borde del pantalón que Tetsuya llevaba puesto y cuando va a comenzar a desabotonarlo, Tetsuya lo detiene y lo empuja a un lado, después se sienta y comienza a acomodarse bien su ropa

_-Yuki! no pensabas en verdad que íbamos a hacerlo aqui en el auto verdad?-_

_-...Yo...-_

_-No es romántico y además sería muy incomodo! Pero descuida, en cuanto lleguemos a la oficina será más cómodo-_

_-En... tu oficina?-_

_-Claro! Descuida nadie nos molestara-_

_-...no me parecerá cómodo...-_

_-Jajaja, descuida yo me encargare de todo!-_

Mientras Tetsuya seguía riendo Yuki solo le observaba algo atónito aùn por lo antes dicho, mientras que el auto siguió avanzando perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Ya por la noche, después del trabajo, Ken se fue directo a casa, ya estando ahì decidió descansar un rato y luego alistarse para la salida que tendría con Tetsuya.

Ya màs tarde y después de ducharse, Ken terminaba de arreglarse, no sabia a donde irían, asi que no sabia si vestirse o no formal, al fin se decidió por unos pantalones de vestir negros, acompañados de una camisa y un saco del mismo color, al terminar miro el reloj y vio que aùn faltaban 15 minutos, sabìa que Tetsuya era muy puntual asì que no habrìa problema.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaba la llegada de Tetsuya, miraba con nostalgia su apartamento pues desde hacìa un tiempo que lo sentìa vacio, no era que extrañara a Kasumi, para nada, ella le habìa traicionado y lo habìa lastimado mucho, por ello Ken habìa prometido no volver a enamorarse de nadie, después de todo no necesitaba a alguien a su lado para ser feliz, escucho el timbre y rápidamente fue a abrir, se encontró frente a frente con Tetsuya y contrario a lo que habìa pensado iba vestido de una manera diferente a esa mañana, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una camiseta negra sin mangas pero con cuello alto, Ken en verdad agradecio que no fuera vestido como esa mañana, después de los saludos debidos ambos se dirigieron afuera, donde se encontraban sus respectivos autos.

_-Bien, como nos iremos te sigo en mi auto?-_

_-Mmm, no, mejor solo vamos en el mìo Ken, descuida yo te traeré de regreso-_

_-Como sea-_

Ambos suben al auto y Tetsuya comienza a manejar, ambos viajan en silencio, al parecer no hay mucho de que hablar, Ken mira a la gente que va por las calles de repente Tetsuya comienza la platica

_-Dime, en verdad ya no sales con nadie?-_

_-No lo creo necesario, ahora si salgo con alguien es solo para pasar el tiempo, no me interesa nada serio con nadie-_

_-Ya veo, entonces este lugar te encantara, precisamente es un club en donde puedes pasar la noche con alguien ocasionalmente, o si asi lo prefieres, solo tomar algo para platicar, estoy seguro que te agradara-_

_-Tetsuya, a que lugar vamos a ir?-_

_-Has oido hablar alguna vez del Blue&Boys?-_

_-Creo que no...-_

_-Es un club de citas privado, exclusivo para hombres, es muy lindo estoy seguro que te agradara, mira hemos llegado!-_

Tetsuya se detiene ante un edificio muy alto y se baja del auto, Ken se sorprende mucho y solo sigue a Tetsuya después de que este le entrega las llaves a un hombre que se lleva su auto.

Entran al edificio y un hombre los saluda amablemente

_-Saludos y bienvenidos al Blue&Boys, que placeres buscan esta noche?-_

_-Buenas noches Katou-san-_

_-Eh? Ogawa-sama, es un placer que nos acompañe esta noche... disculpe pero usted sabe que este es un club privado, su acompañante tiene membresía?-_

_-Membresía? Tetsuya de que trata todo esto?-_

_-Descuida Ken yo me encargo, claro que tiene membresía aquí mismo la traigo-_

Tetsuya le entrega la tarjeta a Katou-san y este despues de leerla, se dirige hacia Ken

_-Disculpe mi rudeza Kitamura-sama, sea usted bienvenido-_

_-Gracias?-_

_-No te preocupes Ken, te sentirás bien, Katou-san, por favor quiero que mi amigo tenga lo mejor, será posible que lo acompañe la reina de este lugar?-_

_-Se refiere a Takarai?-_

_-Exacto!-_

_-Por supuesto, y usted?-_

_-Me ofende, por supuesto que yo vine a ver a Yuki-_

_-Entendido, si me disculpan un momento...-_

Katou-san entra por la puerta que hay detrás suyo dejándolos solos en ese salón, donde había otras puerta también, Ken inmediatamente voltea con Tetsuya

_-Asi que membresías y clubes privados, vaya que sigues igual Tetsuya-_

_-Ya me conoces me gusta la buena vida-_

_-Y dime, al menos las chicas aqui son lindas?-_

_-Chicas?-_

_-Si, mencionaste club exclusivo para hombres no? y dijiste el nombre de Yuki... Tetsuya hay algo que quieras decirme?-_

_-Creo que tu entendiste mal, es un club privado de citas de hombres, para hombres y respecto a Yuki, su nombre es Yukihiro Awaji y para mi es el chico màs lindo de este lugar!-_

_-Tetsuya... tu sabes que a mi...-_

_-Ken, te conozco desde hace años y si me dices que los chicos no te interesan me reiré de ti...-_

Se escucha el sonido de una campanilla y ambos voltean hacia una de las puertas que se encontraban al lado opuesto del salón, dicha puerta se abre y Yuki esta ahí

_-Buenas noches, Ogawa-san, Kitamura-san es un placer verlos esta noche aquí-_

_-Yuki! No saludes a nadie màs si no soy yo, no me importa si es Ken, pero no lo mires! Es una orden, y es Tetsu o Tet-chan!-_

_-Usted disculpe Tetsuya-san, nos retiramos?-_

_-Bueno, si me disculpas Ken debo tomar el elevador que me llevara a mi destino de esta noche-_

Tetsuya se da la media vuelta y antes de que se vaya Ken lo detiene y en voz baja le dice algo

_-Hey, no estarás pensando que pasare la noche con un completo desconocido verdad?-_

_-No dijiste tù, que eso es lo que hacías ahora?-_

_-Pero es diferente, tu quieres que pase la noche con un hombre y yo jamás he pasado la noche con un hombre!-_

_-Descuida, los chicos aquí son excelentes no tienes de que preocuparte, y ese chico que te tocara dicen que es el mejor, por algo es el numero 1-_

_-Tetsuya!-_

_-Con tu permiso-_

Tetsuya se suelta y a paso rápido entra en el elevador con Yuki, le sonríe y luego se cierra el elevador, Ken decide que lo mejor es irse de ahí, pero justo ahora no sabe porque puerta entro, se acerca a la puerta que cree que es y cuando la abre aparece un chico

_-Buenas noches, es usted el señor Kitamura?-_

_-Si...-_

_-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hyde y seré su acompañante por esta noche-_

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo después lo seguire, esperare sus comentarios!

**Love Mode:**

**_Es un manga que consta de 11 tomos, es un manga yaoi y la historia gira en torno al Blue&Boys._**

**_Blue&Boys es un club de citas exclusivo solo para hombres.  
Es administrado por la familia Aoe y Aoe Reiji es el actual dueño.  
Es club con excelente reputación, los hosts son bellos y talentosos jóvenes, son catalogados de acuerdo a sus habilidades y precio. Ellos proveen una gran cantidad de servicios, desde una agradable compañía, hasta el completo cumplimiento de las fantasías de todo tipo.  
La historia se entrelaza en varios puntos con diferentes personajes que indirecta o directamente trabajan tanto como para la familia Aoe como para el club en cuestión..._**


End file.
